


A second chance to get it right

by KusanoSaku



Series: Second Chances [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Lives, Het and Slash, M/M, Mpreg, Past Mpreg, Past Partner Betrayal, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Second Chances, Unplanned Pregnancy, Uterine didelphys, references to past abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side-fic to Be Careful What You Wish For. Follows Fremione and SeamusxGeorge’s second chance at love. The rebirth of WWW and their growing families. With appearances by other Weasleys and their extended 'family'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

Prologue

 

 

For the last week it had been flowers. Hermione woke to find one on her pillow, one in the bathroom, one beside a plate in the kitchen and one in her office. The flower was always accompanied with its meaning and a reflection on it.

 

Hermione slipped out and visited Flourish and Blotts where she purchased a book on flower meanings.

 

The first had been an Agapanthus…

 

It did mean love letter.

 

Fred Weasley was writing her a letter in flowers?

 

Alyssum…

Worth beyond beauty.

 

Alstroemeria…

Devotion

 

Aster…

Patience…

 

Baby’s breath…

Everlasting love.

 

Bluebell…

Constancy.

 

Bougainvillea…

Passion.

 

Cactus…

Ardent love

 

Pink carnation…

I will never forget you.

 

White carnation …

Sweet and lovely.

 

Celandine…

Joys to come.

 

Chervil…

Sincerity

 

Chrysanthemum…

Truth.

 

Clove…

I have loved you and you have not known it.

 

White clover…

Think of me.

 

Daffodil…

New beginnings.

 

Euphrobia…

Persistence.

 

Forsythia…

Anticipation.

 

Heliotrope…

Devoted affection.

 

White hyacinth…

Beauty.

 

Ivy…

Fidelity.

 

Jonquil…

Desire.

 

Lily of the valley…

Return of happiness.

 

Linden…

Conjugal love.

 

The meanings were the same as those written in Fred’s own hand.

 

Shyly, Hermione chose her response.

 

Peach blossom…

I am your captive.

 

Camellia…

My destiny is your hands.

 

Cyclamen…

Timid hope.

 

Flax…

I feel your kindness.

 

Mignonette…

Your qualities surpass your charms

 

Petunia…

Your presence soothes me.

 

Plum…

Keep your promises.

 

Stephanotis…

Happiness in marriage.

 

Vetch…

I cling to thee.

 

The translation would be.

 

I accept. Treat me well. I hope you are honest. Keep your promise. I’ve felt your concern and care. I care more for the inner you then the mask. Name the day.

 

Hermione left the bouquet pinned to Fred’s door.

 

XoooooX

 

The arrangements had been made, Liam his personal elf had taken their belongings to Atlantia and Blaise had gifted him with a portkey. He’d cornered George after work and asked him if he would go with him somewhere.

 

A still sulky George reluctantly agreed.

 

Seamus touched the portkey and they were dragged by the naval across Britain over the Channel and to Greece once more.

 

George blinked at him, “Where are we?”

 

“The resort that Blaise owns the land to. He thought we needed time away and the frotting is great but we both want more. I want to do this properly.”

 

“So that’s what the whispering and the kiss was about.” George grumbled seeming a bit mollified.

 

Seamus kissed him hard, “Ya think I’d actually go after him? He’s Harry’s. I’ve got my sights set on a spunky redhead not some Veela.”

 

George groaned.

 

Seamus slid his hands beneath George’s shirt, tracing circles on his bare stomach. “Trust me. I’m only interested in you.”

 

He was rewarded with a gasp. “Yes…please…you know I want this…”

 

Seamus tore the clothes off them both, tumbling George into bed.

 

Naked…they’d never been naked together. George was sure that Seamus had never seen him naked…what if he didn’t like what he saw?

 

“You’re more than I imagined...” Seamus muttered, kissing him. Rubbing his own erection against George’s, “Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted you? If I’d had any idea you wanted me back…you would never have slept alone…”

 

George gasped with each thrust; it felt better to do this without clothes. The only sexual contact they’d had before was frotting and they’d been wearing clothes.

 

“I want to come inside you.” Seamus said against his throat, his thrusts stopping abruptly.

 

George panted, “Please…”

 

Seamus was too impatient to prepare George physically so he settled for magically. Casting spells to ready George for the physical connection they’d both longed for.

 

George cried out as Seamus sunk into his body, “Waited so long…”

 

Seamus groaned, “No more waiting…”

 

They rocked together, kissing and touching everywhere.

 

Seamus fucked George slowly through two orgasms before the older man passed out beneath him.

 

He chuckled to himself, “I forgot how exhausted one could get their first time.” he nuzzled George’s neck, perfectly happy to stay the way he was.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

 

Seamus woke to find a naked George in his arms, he remembered spending his time making love to the man he’d fancied throughout school.

 

He still felt some guilt but he knew Colin would want him to be happy and Colin had known about his feelings for George. Surely, Colin would have wanted Colm to have two parents…

 

“Mmm…” George wiggled a bit.

 

Seamus groaned, “Don’t do that…”

 

“Why?” George blushed.

 

“You’ll make me hard…”

 

“Isn’t this a bit like a honeymoon?” George asked quietly.

 

“Yes, I suppose it is.”

 

“Then isn’t it alright to start the day like this? Even after Aednat and Beibhinn are born I like to let you have me first thing in the morning. I haven’t really had as much love as mum pretends. She saved her love for her favourites. I never was one…she rarely had a kind word for us. Your voice is soothing and also I find your brogue sexy. I’ve wanted you for so long and I want to cherish each moment together.”

 

Seamus already had an arm around him and pulled him close. “I’m sorry that your mum didn’t give you the affection you deserve. I’ll give you all the love you want.” He kissed George’s neck, rocking his hips gently and ran his hand over the chiselled chest.

 

“Yes…” George clenched his muscles to make it tighter, it helped that Seamus had morning wood. He’d been a definite virgin when Seamus took him to bed, no sexual experience beyond his right hand. While both of them were ambidextrous, they each had a dominant hand. His was his right and Fred’s was his left. They’d learned to use both because they didn’t want to be different. Mostly because it was more fun to play ‘which one is Fred?’

 

Seamus rolled over carefully, so he didn’t slip out.

 

George was pushed face first into the bed.

 

Seamus’ hands touching him everywhere…

 

They came almost together…

 

George felt cum leaking from inside him and felt his entire body turn red with embarrassment.

 

“Come on; let’s clean up before breakfast is delivered. I asked for room service. After that we can play in the water. The design maybe like an old affluent Greek city but we can still dive out off the cabin’s veranda.”

 

“Thank Merlin Bill taught us how to swim…” George blushed.

 

“Since it’s just us, we could swim naked.”

 

“Pervert!” George muttered.

 

“You don’t really mind because I’m only showing off for you.”

 

Seamus dragged him off to clean up…

 

XoooooX

 

This time Fred was waiting for her when she woke.

 

He had strawberry pancakes, sausages, eggs and dishes of fruit. He had pitchers of water and pumpkin juice along with the pot of ginger tea.

 

“Are you done hiding then?” Hermione asked curious.

 

Fred smirked, “I wasn’t hiding. I thought discovering the flowers would be more enjoyable if you were seemingly alone. I enjoyed your reply. Creative.”

 

“I only responded in kind.” Hermione scoffed, failing to hide a blush.

 

Fred knelt beside her chair and kissed her long and deep, “Damn you’re too sweet…”

 

Hermione moaned.

 

There was no chasteness in this. It had been months since she was touched sensually.

 

Fred knew that about this long into a pregnancy a bearer often desired sex.  He truly cared for her and wanted her to feel comfortable accepting that she needed it.

 

Hermione reacted instantly, her kisses were needy, and her body was ready. “I can’t stand it…I need….”

 

“Hush love. I know. I’ll take care of it…” Fred cast preserving charms on the food and the appropriate warming or cooling charms. Then he picked her up and carried her to his room.

 

Hermione was surprised; it had a large comfortable bed. It was also clean…

 

“Welcome home.” Fred said kissing her neck.

 

Hermione let him undress her.

 

“Merlin Hermione…you’re beautiful…”

 

Hermione moaned softly, as he traced her curves with his hands and his lips, taking the time to learn what felt good.

 

Fred had never seen such a pair of perfect breasts; they fit comfortably in his hands. Firm to the touch and beautiful…he fondled and sucked on them listening as she panted.

 

Hermione felt jolts of pleasure running down her body to her core. She felt how wet she was…and moaned, “Please Fred…”

 

“I know love.”

 

Gentle hands spread her legs caressing her thighs.

 

“Relax…I won’t hurt you…”

 

“It hurt before…”

 

“Because he didn’t love you as I do.”

 

Hermione took comfort in that, until she looked at him to see a frown. Embarrassment flooded her, “Is something wrong with me?”

 

Fred blinked, “You don’t know? He didn’t tell you?”

 

“Tell me what?” Hermione asked nervously.

 

“That you’re twice the woman Lavender ever could be.” Fred pronounced.

 

Hermione blinked, “What do you mean?”

 

“Feel this?” 

 

A thumb caressed her intimately

 

“And this?”

 

The sensation was duplicated but in a slightly different place

 

“Hmm…do you like that?”

 

When she was touched that way again it was twice the sensation.

 

Hermione gasped, “Fred…”

 

“It seems Hermione that you were born with a duplication. Ron probably didn’t even look. A real man would delight in this…it merely means that it will take more than the usual amount of time and dedication to pleasure you.” Fred smirked, “I am just the wizard for the duty. I’ll take great _pleasure_ in it…”

 

At that pronouncement, his hands started moving again…

 

Hermione thrashed a bit…

 

Two? Would that explain why she’d still bled during the time she was pregnant? Ron hadn’t done much but stick his prick in her. No wonder he hadn’t noticed…

 

Then she felt _fingers_ inside her…mixed with slow circles on her clits. She’d left the Muggle world before the sexual education classes started. Hogwarts didn’t have one…she didn’t have any female friends she was close enough to, to ask about their bodies. She wasn’t interested in girls and just thinking about sex with a girl was unsettling.

 

Those devious fingers thrust into her body and played with the two nubs she had. The doubled feeling made her so wet.

 

Then she felt more pressure and gasped, “What did you do?”

 

Fred smirked, “I thought you wanted more so I’ve got three fingers in each.”

 

Hermione moaned, “I didn’t know sex felt like this…”

 

“I read a lot on how to pleasure a woman Hermione. I’m only putting it to good use. You seem to enjoy it.”

 

Did she ever…all those years wasted trying to get Ron to notice her when all the time Fred had wanted her? She could have never had a chance at love…

 

“No melancholy thoughts in bed with me Hermione.” Fred chastised her as he stepped up the speed of his fingers thrusting into her.

 

“Please Fred…”

 

“What is it you want ‘Mione?”

 

“You…”

 

“Where?

 

“Whichever one is still…you know…”

 

Fred smirked, “It would be an honour…”

 

A quick peek and he knew which one Ron hadn’t had. Fred knew she was clearly smaller than most, so he had to go slow and be gentle.

 

Hermione closed her eyes, for all his foreplay it still hurt…

 

“I know love…do you want it slow or hard? Slow it will hurt longer…”

 

“Just take it…please…” Hermione said, eyes still closed and her head tilted away.

 

Fred reached up to kiss her, his other hand giving her pleasure where he wasn’t trying to take her virginity. He was extremely grateful to the fates because he could be her first…

 

Perhaps, he wasn’t her first sexual partner but he had to be her first lover.

 

Between the kiss and the fingering, Hermione almost didn’t feel it. It was more of a pinch then the tear she felt last time.

 

Fred’s thrusts were slow and gentle; he wanted her to remember this fondly. “You believed what I sent you right?”

 

“The flowers?” was he seriously asking that? When she let him take her to bed?

 

Fred smirked, “Yes…the flowers…”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Good.” His thrusts stayed slow and gentle, he didn’t want to hurt her. He wanted to wipe her memory of that rushed and painful time with Ron.

 

“Fred…”

 

“Yes?”

 

Then he reached down to rub both her clits, Fred watched her arch her back, and come. She was radiant…

 

The sight alone brought on his own orgasm…

 

Fred barely managed to thrust all the way into her before he felt himself explode.

 

Hermione felt him come…it was hot and it went so deep…

 

How could he have the focus to make her feel that? What was it? She’d never felt anything like that when she had sex with Ron.

 

If that time with Ron was just sex…this had to be love-making…

 

It couldn’t have been anything else.

 

“What was that?” Hermione finally gasped out.

 

Fred frowned, “You never…” he scowled, “…of course you didn’t because Ron’s a selfish git. That my dear bookworm is an orgasm, which I skilfully made sure you had two of. That is another reason why you ought to keep me around; I certainly know how to make the bedroom fun.”

 

Hermione snorted, “Arrogant bastard…”

 

Fred kissed her, “Then you better reform me. Not that I would stray but you’re just the woman to keep me in line. You did say you were up for the job. When do you want to run off?”

 

“Let’s get the shop going again first. George can handle it right?”

 

“Seamus dragged him off for a weekend. Sneaky brat had the same idea I had. I will take you away for a while but if we’re getting bonded soon, why don’t we fix your room up as a nursery?”

 

Hermione blushed, “Alright.”

 

“Let’s see. You got pregnant just before the battle, and its still October. So you’re five months pregnant?”

 

Hermione looked away, “Almost six…”

 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. You look gorgeous pregnant ‘Mione…” Fred kissed her.

 

Hermione kissed him back, holding onto to him tight. “Don’t leave me…”

 

She’d never been a stick; she was well blessed in the bosom area and definitely had curves. Not that she ever really looked at herself; she wasn’t narcissistic like some persons she knew like Lavender Brown. Since she normally wore comfortable but loose clothing like her matronly sweaters it wasn’t hard to ignore something like a little weight gain when Mrs. Weasley fed one.

 

Since she wasn’t that big and she was this far along it had to be only one right? Maybe, she just wasn’t an early shower. After all she was tall and the baby seemed to be carried higher…

 

“Never.”

 

“If you really want me to stay here…we can make my room a nursery…” Hermione said quietly.

 

Fred did a mental fist pump of victory, “We’ll go shopping tomorrow.”

 

“Why not now?”

 

“Because now, you expended too much energy just now. I could go without you but I don’t think that would be kind of me. I love you Hermione…”

 

“What about breakfast?” Hermione yawned.

 

“I’ll bring you a plate.  I shouldn’t have tired you so.”

 

Hermione leaned over and kissed him, “I didn’t know sex could be so wonderful. If that’s what being your bonded is like, I can’t wait…”

 

“’Mione this is just the beginning. There is always morning sex, breakfast in bed, massages, and baths. I was thinking of adding a private bathroom onto this room.” Fred smirked.

 

“You’re incorrigible.” Hermione laughed.

 

“Perhaps, but I’m just here to be with you. I want to prove I’m your soulmate.” Fred grinned.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> A/N: Yes Hermione's condition is possible, just rare and it's called uterine didelphys with a double cervix which made it more rare. I maybe have kept too much in but the duplication information was necessary due to the plot lol.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Fred decided to take Hermione to that shop Fleur mentioned the other day. He could definitely afford it and only the best for his girl.

 

It was a famous baby store in Paris and well Hermione had mentioned being able to speak French since she spent a summer there.”

 

He was up early, kissing her neck and covering her so she couldn’t catch a cold.

 

He slipped into the shower and bathed quickly before making breakfast.

 

He boiled water for tea, made fresh lemonade and fixed strawberry French toast. He also made a pan of scrambled eggs.

 

Hermione tore into the bathroom and Fred sighed, picking up the anti-nausea potion.

 

He knelt behind her and tied her hair up out of the way while he rubbed her back. “It’s fine. Just nerves.”

 

Hermione wretched again and then leaned back against him, “You’d think this far along and I’d be fine.”

 

“Your morning sickness must just be late in coming. You didn’t start noticing it until recently right?”

 

Hermione nodded.

 

She washed her mouth out and groaned, “I hate being ill.”

 

Fred chuckled, “Everyone does. Here.” He handed her the potion that would settle her stomach.

 

Hermione swallowed it and then let him guide her to the table where he handed her to the table and poured her ginger tea.

 

“Sip it slow. Once your stomach settles you can see what you’re hungry for. If you don’t like any of this I can make something else.” Fred smirked.

 

Hermione nodded slowly, snipping at her tea before adding a piece of strawberry covered French toast and some eggs to her plate.

 

They ate companionably with Fred telling her rousing stories of his and George’s pranks before Hermione started at Hogwarts.

 

Hermione giggled, laughed and chuckled, “Half of that can’t be true. You must be making it up.”

 

“Really. We forked the Marauder’s map neat as butter right under old Fitch’s nose. We managed to trap Mrs. Norris in suits of armour lots of times to get Peeves in trouble. He didn’t care he hated that cat. He lived to torment old Fitch same as us.”

 

Hermione shook her head, “You’re incorrigible.”

 

Fred smirked, “Of course and our sons will be just as adventurous.”

 

“I’m glad it’s a girl.” Hermione let out a sigh of relief

 

 “If they’re like Tonks you wouldn’t get off that easily.” Fred pulled her close tossing the floo powder in accordance to his words, “Rue de Leon, Paris.”

 

Hermione held her stomach only barely, “Apparently, I’m a little intolerant.”

 

Fred took her arm like a gentleman and led her towards a large building, with a sign that read Charlene’s.

 

Hermione had never seen a shop like it; it was filled with baby things.

 

It was a crib set with roses that caught her eye…

 

The package had floral prints in a pink and cream palette make the Bella Rosa Crib Bedding Set lovely. It would turn a nursery into an English garden inspired room. It had Roses, polka dots and tiny stripes that would create the ultimate girly crib bedding.

 

The Bumper was made from Bella Rosa fabric paired with Taffeta in Cream & trimmed in Thin Green & White Stripe ruffle. Piping & ties were made from Taffeta in Honeysuckle fabric. There was a Fitted Sheet that was Lil Pink Dottie. The Crib Skirt was tailored Thin Green & White Stripe trimmed with Pink Pom Poms and a 3 inch ruffled band of Taffeta in Cream fabric with a 17 inch drop. The Blanket-like the sheet was Lil' Pink Dottie piped in Bella Rosa fabric and accented with a Thin Green & White Stripe ruffle.

 

There was an optional Lil Pink Dottie changing pad cover that she adored and Bella Rosa curtains.

 

There was a lovely crème rug decorated with blue, green and pink roses that just begged to be purchased for their daughter.

 

Fred noticed a chocolate and rose coloured sling decorated with flowers. He held it out to Hermione, “Would this be good?”

 

Hermione examined the package, “I suppose it would. After all I can’t carry her physically all day. It would also keep her close in case she was hungry. I’ll be in the office most of the day most likely and it would be wise.”

 

They oohed and aahed over a colourful and girly gorgeous Leaves Rocking Infant Seat that had a touch of the tropics. It seemed a perfect fit colour-wise with elements from nature portrayed in bright greens, pinks, and corals. The colours matched well with her rose-themed room.

 

While they couldn’t find a Moses basket they liked that perfectly matched the nursery or the rocking seat, they both fell for an pink and green paisley one with a pink, white and green striped ruffle that came with a removable duvet style bumper insert, a pillow-sham like sheet, basket pad and cuddly blanket complete this set.

 

They found a lovely wrought iron crib that had a gazebo like top that would pair nicely with the rose garden themed room they had planned.

 

There was also a washable changing pad that was a mint green that would be covered with the cover.

 

They picked out a variety of colours in the Rumbleroos line of cloth diapers; Hermione was against wasting money or buying disposables because it was bad for the environment.

 

Fred knew Molly had used cloth diapers so he didn’t really know much about other options.

 

They looked at a variety of bathing seats and miniature bath tubs but they all looked so uncomfortable that it left them frowning.

 

Fred noticed the flower shaped object and read its description aloud, “Handmade from materials that are charmed to dry quickly, cradle the baby gently and be comfortable. The Blooming Bath's petals are designed to hug any sink to create a safe, fun and convenient bath time experience for your most precious possession. Blooming Bath’s made to cradle and cushion your baby like no other baby tub can. Forget about those hard plastic baby bathtubs or baby bath seats that are uncomfortable and don't cradle your child during bath time. It’s a unique, easy, hassle-free experience that allows you to enjoy those special moments bathing your infant.

 

Using and caring for a Blooming Bath couldn’t be easier. Push it into your sink and it creates the perfect cushioned cradle to wash your baby. When you're finished, gently squeeze out the excess water and use the hangtag on the back; your Blooming Bath will be dry in no time.

 

He held it out to Hermione, “What do you think?”

 

Hermione examined it, smiling, “I like it.”

 

Fred picked up the pink one, “Well it’s a bit brighter then I would like but it will do.”

 

They then picked out dresses, tights, sweaters, stockings, skirts, blouses, hats, coats, capes, shorts, nightgowns and such.

 

The clothes piled up as Hermione and Fred found outfits for Roslyn.

 

Fred noticed Hermione looked tired and decided to call it a day, “Come on ‘Mione, let’s go home. You’re tired and could probably do with a snack and a nap.”

 

Hermione blushed, “I’m not that tired.”

 

Fred nodded, “Yes you are. It’s alright to admit it. It is perfectly natural to be tired whilst pregnant.”

 

They quickly paid for the items and Fred made the arrangements for a packing portkey to be delivered to the shop in Diagon Alley.

                                                                                            

Then he flooed Hermione to the shop, a mixed fruit smoothie and a potion later she was curled up on the settee with a blanket. He brushed her hair with his lips, “Rest. I’m going to be in the shop. Send your patronus if you need me.”

 

She blushed nodding, “Alright.”

 

“Rest well.”

 

Hermione drifted off dreaming about roses and babies.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I posted Chapter 4 and totally skipped Chapter 3. Oh well, here it is and thank you to NeneWoods for inadvertently pointing out that.

Chapter 3  
  
  
The worst part about being an Order Member and a former Auror was that you ended up being sent on capture missions for the Ministry.  
  
Arthur slept in the Auror Department mostly because he crashed after a capture. With Fred’s death well he threw himself into work. Molly was more overbearing then usual and well he decided absence was the better part of valour.   
  
He ran into Kingsley who asked him to hand deliver a message to Gringotts…  
  
Kingsley ordered him to take a few days rest… he was working too hard apparently.  
  
With the powerhouse Aurors and Hit Wizards he’d known when he was an official Auror; Frank, Alys, Sirius, James, Marlene, Amelia, Fabian, Rufus and Moody gone to the Veil and Kingsley as Minister they were short-handed. Of course Tonks was well liked by all and her absence was keenly felt.  
  
More so since they had ‘clean house’ first…  
  
Dawlish had always been a bad egg, what did one expect when the wizard was bonded to the likes of Alecto Carrow? He had been suspended pending investigation along with former Ministry figurehead Pius Thickness who like Yaxley had previously served as Head of Magical Law Enforcement…  
  
His former associate from his days as Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office Perkins had been drafted along with his ten subordinates from his Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects.  
  
Unfortunately, they weren’t Auror trained and they were forced to pair with actual Aurors…  
  
Due to his age and lumbago Perkins was threatening to retire since they were drafted with the rest of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement…  
  
Then again in the last twenty years Perkins had always been old and threatening to retire…      
      
Arthur sighed, entering Gringotts.  
  
“Dad? Dad!”   
  
Arthur blinked yawning, “Oh hi Bill.”  
  
“Where have you been?” his eldest grumbled, “Mum’s gotten intolerable and we need to talk about my siblings. Especially, Ron and Ginny.”  
  
“I was sent home to sleep. Kingsley told me to take a few days off.” Arthur yawned, “Can it wait?”  
  
“No. It’s about Lunch, why don’t you come with me? Let me treat you.”  
  
“I’m really too tired to go out. I’d probably just fall asleep on you.” Arthur shook his head.  
  
Bill called out that he was going to lunch and dragged Arthur out. “I don’t really care what you say we’re going.”  
  
He was pushed, pulled and forcibly led towards Fred and George’s shop.  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“You’ve got to see this…I didn’t believe it at first but it’s true.”  
  
The door opened at their approach.  
  
“Hey Bill! Did you come for lunch again?”  
  
“Hey Seamus, you enjoy your weekend?”  
  
The Irish wizard smirked, “Of course. George, Draco, Blaise and Harry are in their respective labs. I thought I’d check the stock over. We want to reopen soon. With all of us working we should be open around December sometime.”  
  
Bill gestured at the stairs, “They up there?”  
  
“Aye.”  
  
“Good work, I’ve got to give them my report. Fleur and Andromeda next door?”  
  
“Aye, they’ve taken the school idea and ran with it. Nearly bought out the education of young magical children section out.” Seamus grinned. “Dennis is over there helping and studying. They’ve got Teddy and Colm too.”  
  
“Must be nice to know he’s nearby…” Bill said as he pushed his father up the stairs.  
  
They could smell food the moment they started up the staircase and in true Weasley fashion; Arthur’s stomach began to growl.  
  
Bill threw open the door and called out, “Look who I found!”  
  
A very familiar back turned around, “Dad! I heard you were out playing Auror. Congrats. Guess all that Order stuff paid off with Kingsley being Minister and all.”  
  
“I thought George was in a lab…” Arthur stammered.   
   
“He is. I’m Fred.”  
  
Arthur’s response was to pull out his wand, “You’ll come with me quietly or I’ll hex you like I was Mad-Eye.”  
  
“I’m not using a glamour and I’m not using Polyjuice.” Fred tugged on his ears; “See? I’ve got both my ears. George knows it’s me. Hermione in the office right now if you want to ask her. You’re like the only one who doesn’t know I’m alive and back. Were you trying to give the old man a heart attack Bill? Or has being the acting head of the family messed with your head? He’s done a good job, he helped knock some sense into Percy, he’s helped protect Hermione; he tracked down George to Greece and even brought Charlie home. You should be thanking him.”   
  
“How can you be alive when we buried you?”  
  
“I was under the buried alive curse. Pomfrey knew it was me when I brought Hermione to her. Poor Mione, she found out she was pregnant, was dumped, found Ron was Cheating, assaulted and she was the first to find me alive.” Fred shrugged, “We’re okay now, and right now we’re unofficially engaged. I’m going to blood adopt Ron’s kid and we’re turning George’s old room into a nursery. She’s making some sense out of the office and has taken over the paperwork leaving me to sell product and George to create really. Harry’s taken over our Defence line, Blaise is working on our Transfigured products, Seamus took over the fireworks and Draco is working with George on potions. Andromeda and Fleur took over the preschool project next door, I bought a defunct publishing company- not Whiz-Hard of course and we’re going to build a preschool to that Diagon Alley parents can have their kids nearby but not underfoot. Bill’s taken over our investments- someone got to take over Fortescue’s I think. Dunno who yet…”  
  
“I…where did you get your business knowledge?” Arthur stammered.  
  
Fred smirked, “I used your Muggle Ministry pay to buy books at the Muggle bookstore in Ottery St. Catchpole. You read the books after I did but they didn’t really interest you. I still have them…I think they are in the office and Hermione’s been reading them.”  
  
“What about Angelina?”  
  
“She’d married to Lee now and the baby was actually his. I couldn’t leave her while she was pregnant even if I had suspicions it wasn’t mine. That would have been cruel. I’m not like Ron…”  
  
“He broke up with her and she’s pregnant? Why?”  
   
“Her reminders about how important NEWTS are and her badgering about Harry I guess. Idiot, he was cheating on her and he accuses her of settling for him. Idiot. She’s much better off here where I can make sure she eats right and take care of her.”  
  
“What about your mother?”  
  
“She tried to take Hermione’s things hostage and force her to return to The Burrow.” Bill grumbled, “Then she had the audacity to firecall Fleur and scream at her. If Ron’s there it’s not safe for her, he gave her a concussion and made her bleed the scum. I hope they throw him out of Auror training. I wouldn’t want him on any case I can think of…”  
  
“He actually hit her?” Arthur scowled, “Whatever possessed him to do that?”  
  
“He said she was annoying and that he was moving in with Lavender. Death Eaters killed her father because he refused to support You-Know-Who. She’s been trying to study for her NEWTS I guess, her sister and brother I heard were at Beauxbatons.” Bill shrugged, then the former Cursebreaker slapped himself in the forehead. “I forgot! I was told to give this to you by the Goblin who took over the Prewett estate.” He fished out a thick parchment envelope sealed with the Gringotts’ seal.  
  
Arthur nodded, “I’ll read it…”  
  
“Are you joining us for lunch? I feed everyone…”  
  
“Who are the names I don’t recognize?”  
  
“Harry’s engaged to Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. George is being courted by Seamus who is heir to Old O’Shanesey.”  
  
“Harry’s engaged to blokes?”  
  
“He told Ginny to they were over for good apparently and well, he went to Greece with Teddy, Andromeda and Draco. Blaise invited him. George stayed for a few days with Seamus, Dennis and Colm. Harry came back engaged.” Fred shrugged turning back to finish lunch.  
  
“Oh…” Arthur said taking a seat on the couch and opened the letter.  
  
Inside was a note.  
  
 _Beloved…_  
  
Arthur couldn’t breathe…  
  
Only one person called him that…  
  
Gideon…  
  
With shaking hands he opened it.

 

  
**‘To my beloved Arcturus,**   
  
**If you are reading this I must have really died this time.**   
**I’m sorry. I have shamed us both. Caradoc took my place**   
**at my request and Fabian let him. I seduced you not once**   
**but twice and both times I conceived. As I write this I am scheduled**   
**to be delivered. After our second son is born I am leaving the**   
**Wizarding world for good.**   
  
**I plan to modify my memories and live as a Muggle.**   
**It is too dangerous for me to remain if everyone thinks I’m**   
**dead. I am Fabian’s heir still, probably because he still loved me.**   
**We are twins after all Jason is too young and he wants to play**   
**Quidditch. Your father Septimus will no doubt continue to vote**   
**as our proxy.**   
  
**I will get a job and pretend to be a widower; it’s too dangerous to let**   
**a Muggle know I carried two infants to term. I hope that Voldemort**   
**is truly defeated.**   
  
**If you’ve received this and I have not appeared to you then that means**   
**that I have modified my memories. It’s too late for us. I ask for one**   
**thing beloved, look after our sons for me.**   
  
**I named my firstborn for you, Colin Arthur and his younger brother Dennis**   
**Caradoc. I will be raising them under the name Creevey. Caradoc died in my**   
**place and so in his honour I named our son. I used a spell to put the pregnancy**   
**in stasis while I mourned Fabian’s passing. I am now fine and healthy so I**   
**removed the spell.**   
  
**I loved you, I always have and I forgive you. I hope you can too. If I were**   
**braver I would have taken Fabian’s place and taken you from Mary. Now you**   
**have seven children with her and it is too late. Were it only the one I might**   
**have but I can’t take their mother away.**   
  
**I will forget you but you will always have my heart.**   
  
**Gideon Lionel Prewett.’**   
  


  
Arthur hadn’t cried since Fred’s funeral but he did now. Gone? Recently gone? He swallowed, “That Dennis you mentioned, his name wouldn’t be Creevey would it?”  
  
Bill frowned, “Yes? Why?”  
  
“Where is Colin?”  
  
“Gone.” Fred said from the stove. “Died at Hogwarts.”  
  
“They are both gone then…I’ll have to speak to him. I don’t know what to say to him. Perhaps, I shouldn’t. It may just make things worse…”  
  
“Colin left a little boy behind...” Bill said quietly, “A cute kid, nearly Teddy’s age.”  
  
“A grandson? Gideon…”  
  
“Gideon? Uncle Gideon?”  
   
“This is from Gideon…he says they are ours. I can’t go back to The Burrow. My head’s been clear for the first time in years…I was planning to go visit my parents instead.”  
  
“You haven’t spoken to Grandfather in years…”  
  
“Not since Fabian and Gideon’s funerals…I should say Caradoc really seeing as how he died with Gideon’s face. Fabian was still angry and I thought Gideon wasn’t speaking to me. How can he forgive me after what I did? He’s gone and I can’t tell him I’m sorry…”   
  
“Are you alright Dad?”  
  
“No…and I’ll never be alright. I can’t divorce…so I’ll move out. I don’t know where I’ll stay. Once the potion was out of my system I built up an immunity. It feels like a slap in the face…children? Our children?” Arthur couldn’t take it and cast a sleeping spell on himself the letter falling to the floor…

 

  
XoooooX  
  


  
Bill picked up the letter intending to set the entire missive aside for his dad only to see that it was addressed to ‘My beloved Arcturus’. He had heard that his father had been betrothed before marrying his mum. Something about his origins being unsavoury, he’d left Britain as soon as he could to get away from it. The goblins were about the only people who would hire him even if he were legitimized.   
  
It was his marks that brought him to his grandfather’s attention.  
  
Septimus Weasley bought him his own wand in Paris when he heard he’d been Head Boy and had twelve NEWTS. He was told if he ever needed anything to let him know…  
  
Septimus had bribed the goblins into sending him to Egypt to be trained as a Cursebreaker…  
  
It was something he’d never forgotten…  
  
Charlie was purchased a wand and the Preserve was given a hefty donation…   
  
Charlie of course was hired right away and had done brilliantly; he’d even staffed the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
Bill knew that Percy becoming Crouch’s personal assistant was his grandfather’s doing, after all Crouch was his nephew.    
  
He wouldn’t be surprised if Septimus helped the twins too, maybe sent them a lawyer or information on properties. He would ask to have Septimus keep Ron from succeeding in Auror training.   
  
He read the letter and he was horrified…  
  
He had lost a half brother without knowing him; he had a nephew, and an orphaned half brother that needed looking after.  
  
He went from having only six living siblings to seven…  
  
Hermione was expecting, Ginny and Fleur…  
  
Colin who couldn’t be much different in age than Ginny was gone and left a bereaved fiancé and a son…  
  
Merlin things were complicated…  
  
Being the eldest hadn’t been so difficult since he had to try to keep the family together after Fred’s apparent death…  
  
“Lunch is…” Fred said quietly, “…oh he’s asleep. Dad must be exhausted. Why don’t you cast a silencing bubble around the couch while I fetch everyone…”  
  
“Sure thing.” Bill said taking out his wand. “You know you could just send a patronus.”  
  
Fred laughed, “I could but after months in a coffin I can really use the exercise.”  
  
Then he was off to tell Hermione about lunch and Bill was alone long enough to cast a privacy ward on his dad’s letter. He would let dad handle it, it wasn’t really his business but he would keep a closer eye on Dennis…

  
XoooooX

  
The family- Fred, Hermione, George, Seamus, Harry, Blaise, Draco, Andromeda, Fleur and Dennis joined Bill around the table. Andromeda had already experimented with wizardspace to help enlarge the kitchen/dining room to fit all of them.   
  
Hermione was doing much better these days and well having a birth healer in the family was a boon.  
  
The newly-wed vibe was rather affecting since everyone but Andromeda and Dennis were in that blissful state.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Political moves and visits with grandparents

Chapter 4

 

Their father had been rather remote, more so then usual…

 

He’d always worked a lot, especially since their mother seemed to have no ambition besides bearing as many children as she could and thus over-stretching his monthly pay from the Ministry.

 

He made no move to contact his parents or their mother; he wouldn’t even leave the settee unless Fred pushed him into the shower.

 

At his request, Harry had sent one of his elves to remove as much of his father’s things as they could.

 

Fred was kicking his dad into the shower yet again, something was needed to wake him up and a family get together was just the thing.

 

All his kids were alive, minus the one he’d never met, everyone living but Ginny and Ron would be invited to a family dinner.

 

He planned to cook something grand, sort of a thanksgiving that they had all survived the battle.

 

He sent invitations to Bill, George, Harry and Percy.

 

Fred planned to floo to Romania to invite Charlie and his Viktor in person…

 

He’d heard enough of his dad’s questions and being suspicious had spoken to Bill who confirmed that Dennis was their half-brother. Then Bill reluctantly told Fred about the scandal of his conception and how their mother had used a lust potion on their dad as well as Amortentia to steal him from their Uncle Gideon. Gideon had slept with their dad twice afterthat and bore Colin and Dennis in separate conceptions. Then he’d memory-charmed himself to think he was a Muggle named Creevey and a widower.

 

He wasn’t going to invite Molly, Ginny or Ron but he did want their Weasley grandparents.

 

He’d visit them in person too and ask if they’d come.

 

Harry had offered Baskerville Hall as the location and since most of them lunched here at the shop it wasn’t hard to let them know the change of location.

 

XoooooX

 

Percy was helping Madam Pince, whose real name was Prince rebuild the library and try to repair what was left of its contents. They had to send many books to the Fortescue family to repair...

 

It was a painstaking job and well, not everyone could get along with Irma due to her abrasive personality.

 

The sound of footsteps in the near silent library startled them both, the other staff knew enough to call out their names so they could recognise them.

 

That meant it was someone they didn’t expect and it put them both on edge, so they immediately took up a defensive stance.

 

Then Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped in front of them

 

Irma wrinkled her nose, “Next time Minister announce yourself so we don’t hex first and ask questions later.”

 

Kingsley looked sheepish, “Noted. Can I speak to you Percy in private?”

 

Percy frowned as he followed the interim Minister, “Why? I’m through with politics.”

 

Kingsley snorted, “I don’t want politicians, I want someone who I can count on who knows them and doesn’t give a damn. I need someone who will do the right thing, I want someone who can be dedicated to justice.”

 

Percy scowled, “After my track record in the Ministry, how can you expect that from me?”

 

“You may have had a misguided loyalty but you tried to do the right thing. I want that, I want you to be loyal not to me but to the law, to justice and I want you to inventory all of the cases in the Department of Magical Children. I want to make sure that all of the war orphans were placed properly. One has already been brought to my attention, an orphaned pureblood girl who had two living relations: a cousin that was of age and an uncle who was erroniously sentanced to Azakaban. The girl sent to a Muggle orphanage where she seems to have been abused.”

 

Percy felt obligated to agree, after learning that Harry was mistreated not only by his Muggle relations but also by people like Delores Umbridge he had felt guilty for his unwitting assistance. She’d been found guilty under veritaserum during her second trial of sending Dementors to eliminate Harry, even though he’d been the one to fetch Harry’s file of incidents of Underage Magic infringements. The Orders had gotten him off the first time, he still felt guilty about it. How would they have won the war if she’d succeeded? He sighed, “When I finish, I can come back here right?”

 

Kingsley nodded, “If you agree to be an outside investigator to audit any Department I ask you to.”

 

Percy groaned and then smirked, “On one condition.”

 

Kingsley frowned, “What would that be?”

 

“You officially name my brother Bill as the liaison to the Goblins, he had a big hand in smoothing things over after the Battle of Hogwarts right? You still haven’t appointed anyone and I’m sure since Creswell had to go on the run and is presumed dead, you still need one.”

 

Kingsley smirked, “You’re a shrewd negotiator.”

 

Percy snickered, “I was in the Minister’s office and I did work under Barty Crouch before that in his last Department.”

 

“Agreed. I’ll be informing Bill myself.” Kingsley nodded.

 

“I know at least one of the Centaurs in the forest is open-minded, perhaps you should talk to them as a Minister for Magic and ask just what you have to do to get someone to really work in the Centaur Liaison office. If they will agree to make someone their speaker, then you can have the liaison at Hogwarts. Something like an ambassador has a consulate in the country they are sent to.”

 

Kingsley frowned, “You really shouldn’t have retired, you’re a natural politician. If they agree, since you’ll already be here I’ll just appoint you. Then you’ll have two incomes, I’m sure you can arrange your meetings with the centaurs around your teaching schedule.”

 

Percy gulped, “You can’t be serious, what will people think if I’m a Liaison and so is Bill?”

 

Kingsley smirked, “That politics runs in the family. If your dad keeps up working like he is, he’ll be promoted from his position as Head of Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects.”

 

“Promoted to what?” Percy’s nose wrinkled in confusion.

 

“To either Head Auror to the Head of the Department of Magical Law. Probably to Head Auror, I think Head Hit Wizard Prince might be the later. He’s had more seniority and well, he’s extremely loyal to the Ministry- not to its face but to the ideals that it is supposed to represent.” Kingsley clarified. “Then comes the arduous task of investigating Prince’s prospective replacements…”

 

“Head Auror first probably, he was an Auror in the First War, then he’s been the Head of two minor Departments in Magical Law Enforcement. When Prince decides to step down, if Dad’s still in the Ministry and you’re still Minister then you can ask if he’d be willing. Though following Bones would be difficult.” Percy said warily.

 

“That’s settled then.” Kingsley chuckled, “Tomorrow, is a Saturday. The Department should be empty. I’ll have clearance for you arranged and an escort from my personal Security staff; Old Hawk Dawlish, unlike his son he’s fanatically loyal to the Office of the Minister for Magic and a top-notch Auror. He would be glad to clear out corruption, after his inability to prove or prevent Scrimgour’s murder he’s been chopping at the bit for something juicy. This would go a long way into healing his pride. Hawk was my mentor when I joined the Aurors, so he’ll do this for me.”

 

Percy grinned, “Then I’ll see him in your office first thing tomorrow.”

 

Kingsley nodded, “You are welcome to inform Harry after you start, that you the one auditing the Department. Try not to be obvious that’s what you are doing, I want the person who placed Greengrass illegally identified and punished. I want to know if there are more, if only Harry and the rest thought to look for more magical children when they rescued Greengrass but she was I suppose in desperate need of care so I can’t fault them for failing to do so.”

 

Percy bid Kingsley goodbye and went to rejoin Irma in their library repair work. His audit could wait until morning.

 

He was still worried about his relationship with Oliver, given his brothers’ attempt at an intervention to keep him for hurting Oliver because he kept breaking up with him because of a witch and then pursuing a relationship with him when the relationship with the witches ended. He did love Oliver, they were best friends in school and Oliver was passionate in bed so he always enjoyed their sex life but being bonded to a man had never been how he expected to end up. Knowing Oliver wanted that and had been putting off his father’s wishes that he bond to continue the family line…

 

Which of course meant that he’d be carrying the child, and Percy had never considered that.

 

The more he thought about those kids made him wonder, if there were orphaned magical babies would blood adoption satisfy Oliver’s father until he or Oliver were ready to discuss babies? Not that he was ruling them out but to you know take the edge off the need for them?

 

Percy was still unsure he could be in a permanent relationship with Oliver, he didn’t even know if his dad would be accepting of him in a relationship like that.

 

Charlie never came out and neither had George…

 

Sure Viktor Krum was interested in Charlie and George was tentatively seeing if a relationship with Seamus Finnigan would work when the bloke had a son from a previous relationship.

 

He knew his mum wouldn’t accept it…

 

He hurt her enough when he cut the family off after he was hired to work in the Minister’s office.

 

Knowing that his brothers weren’t really speaking to her at present: well Charlie, Bill, Fred and George, did his absence matter when it was most of them?

 

Percy might be able to negotiate politics or argue why cauldron thickness must be within a safety margin to prevent the cauldron from weakening and ruining potions but when it came to interpersonal relationships he was at a loss.

 

XoooooX

 

Being the boss, well one of the bosses made it easier to slip out like this.

 

Fred liked that; with George overseeing all product production, Bill taking care of their investments, Hermione working in the office, and himself charged with overseeing the sales floor stocking; the store was getting closure to its re-Grand Opening.

 

Verity had been rehired of course and had gone back to restocking, Percy taught them the memo charm from the Ministry and anytime their production team finished a run of product they sent a memo to Verity who picked it up and either added it to the floor or the stockrooms.

 

Fred kissed Hermione’s cheek and then threw some floo powder calling out, “Wellesley Hall, Godric’s Hollow.”

 

Then he was tugged through the floo system to his Grandparents’ home.

 

Stumbling out in their receiving room, where he was met by one of their elves.

 

“Yes Master Fred?”

 

Fred grinned, “Is granddad in?”

 

“Master is being in library, Master Fred.”

 

“Good, and Gran?”

 

“Mistress is being in her parlour.”

 

“I’ll stop and see Gran first. Which way was it?” Fred asked jauntily.

 

It wasn’t until after his return that Bill dragged him here; his grandparents whom he’d never knowingly met had paid for his funeral. Though his grandfather had admitted to being a customer to check out the shop, seeing the family name had made the old guy curious.

 

The elf was only too happy to show him the way.

 

His grandmother Cedrella was an imperious woman, who reminded him strongly of Andromeda. Her hair was silver now and Dad should have moved here after the letter from Gideon.

 

“Two ears, you must be Fred.” Cedrella said by way of greeting.

 

Fred smirked, “Yep, I was arranging a family get together. To give us all a chance to meet Dennis, he thinks we’re just cousins. It’s up to dad to figure out how to deal with it, thought you’d like a chance to meet him. He’s a cute kid, trying to make up two years in one by the way. Might want to thank Old O’Shanesey for taking him in, they hid both Colin and Dennis there. Even accepted Colin when they thought he was Muggleborn, you’ve got a great-grandson through Colin. Since George is seeing O’Shanesey’s heir I’ll see if they’ll bring him so Teddy has someone to play with.”

 

“You’ve got this all planned then.” Cedrella chuckled, “Maybe you missed your calling.”

 

Fred gave her an ‘aw shucks’ look, “Well, we’re all sort seeing someone with the exception of Bill so it would give you a chance to vet possible family. With the likes of a Greengrass, Viktor Krum, O’Shanesey’s heir, Oliver Wood and my Hermione; I hope you’ll approve. Of course, Dennis and Asteria Greengrass aren’t official yet, they both have wounds from the war to heal but they’ve got family to help them through it. Coincidentally, Mum, Ron and Ginny are not invited to my party.Not that they’ll be missed.”

“I never approved of her,” Cedrella said sharply, “what she did to Gideon and Arcturus was dreadful. I am glad that most of you have turned out not to be disappointments.”

 

“With the exception of Ginny and Ron, I would say the rest of us were rather high achievers.” Fred smirked.

 

“Which we are all proud of, though we shouldn’t have let that women keep us out of your lives.” Cedrella admitted stiffly.

 

“You helped out where you could: you bought Charlie and Bill wands, donated to Charlie’s dragon preserve, patronised our shop, put in a word for Percy with Crouch and funded Bill’s Cursebreaker apprenticeship didn’t you?” Fred grinned.

 

“Even if we weren’t there for Arcturus’ children, we can be there for your children.” Cedrella said politely.

 

“Of course you will: there is Colm already, Bill’s daughter and mine, thought I’m not sure how welcoming you’ll be to Ginny’s or any children Ron has with Lavender.” Fred shrugged.

 

“If they don’t continue embarrassing this family, I am sure that we’ll take an interest in their children.” Cedrella replied.

 

“Well it’s off to pass the invitation to Granddad. It’s two on Sunday at Baskerville Hall formerly known as Grimsby.” Fred said giving her a rakish salute before sauntering out to find his grandfather’s study.

 

XoooooX

 

Bill was going through files from the goblins.

 

The owners of Zonko’s had closed the shop and were really close to defaulting on their mortgage to Gringotts but they were trying to negotiate more money out of Fred.

 

Bill refused to even bring it up with Fred, he had been asked to do it on Fred’s behalf and Fred’s offer was fair.

 

Honestly, he thought that they were just posturing so when he heard a knock on his door Bill hoped it was them coming to their senses.

 

Absently he called out, “Come in.”

 

Sweeping the door open weren’t the owners of Zonko’s; it was pro-tem Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, former Auror and Member of the Order of the Phoenix.

 

Bill started to rise, “Minister,”

 

Kingsley waved his hand dismissively, “I’ll have you know twice bitten as your brother is; he has impeccable sense when it comes to politics.”

 

Bill stared at him flabbergasted, “What do you mean sir?”

 

“In the interests of justice I approached your brother Percy to ask him to audit the Department of Magical Children to determined who placed Lady Asteria Greengrass illegally in that Muggle orphanage. Also to obtain names of similar children though I hope to Merlin there aren’t any. He agreed on one condition.”

 

Bill frowned, “What condition would convince Percy to have any dealings with the Ministry?”

 

“You’re being appointed to Dirk Creswell’s old job as the Head of the Goblin Liaison Office. He had a point, you have been quite essential in smoothing relationships between our peoples since the end of the war.” Kingsley smirked. “It would be quite fitting since I just appointed your brother as the Centaur Liaison. He had the intriguing idea that not only while I was at Hogwarts that I should meet the herd but that the liaison office should be at Hogwarts and not the Ministry in the interests of better serving both the Ministry and the Centaurs.”

 

“My my, you can’t take Percy out of politics it seems.” Bill said dryly, “Perhaps, you’ll make a Minister for Magic of him yet.”

 

“Was that a goal of his?” Kingsley chuckled.

 

“It’s been a family joke for years. To be honest, I’m not sure whether the idea was his or our mother’s first.” Bill shrugged.

 

“What about you?”

 

“Keeper for the Cannons was my first choice sir,” Bill rubbed his neck in an embarrassed way, “to be honest being a Cursebreaker was my fall back career after I had to quit the team because I was Head Boy.”

 

“A pity, you definitely have the build of a Quidditch Keeper.” Kingsley teased.

 

Bill blushed; he knew damn well that bent wizards absconded with player positions to refer to positions or types. Pretty boys were Seekers, overly muscular ones were Beaters, tops were Chasers and Keepers were bottoms.

 

To his knowledge Charlie, Percy and George were all Keepers, Oliver was a ‘Chaser’ but Bill had little idea of his brothers’ real body type they could be using glamours…

 

Especially Charlie who had been ‘hiding’ from being bent or some such nonsense…

 

As their big brother he loved them no matter if they were bent or straight, all he wanted was for them to have someone who loved and respected them as their bonded.

 

XoooooX

 

Fred had bid good day to his grandmother who had when hearing of her son’s depression, insisted that he come home and sent elves to retrieve him from Fred’s apartment. Rumours that his grandparents had been furious with his father because he was their favourite might be true after all.

 

Between the shop and Hermione, Fred didn’t really, much to his embarrassment, have the time or patience to help his dad.

 

As soon as he opened the study door, his grandfather looked up and closed his paper, “Fred, what brings you to the Hall?”

 

“You know of course that I’m planning a sort of family get-together, the war brought us back together but we still have healing to do. I thought maybe a family dinner would be just the thing. I was going to have it at the shop but Harry thought it was too small so he offered his place. It used to be called Grimsby.”

 

“Oh, Alphard’s old place. I know he joined the Bones family but I was always surprised he made Sirius his heir especially with two sons. Then again he was close to his cousin Orion and younger brother Cygnus, they were of an age.” Septimus said thoughtfully.

 

“Then you should know where it is,” Fred began.

 

“Of course, of course. It’s so nice to see the family coming back together. Bill struggled to keep it together after the Battle. Your father threw himself into his work tracking down Death Eaters while Charlie ran away to Romania and your mother merely cooked like a Hogwarts elf.” Septimus snorted.

 

Knowing his grandfather didn’t believe in pureblood wives labouring like house elves and thankfully his siblings agreed about that, Fred smirked, “Well with my school being built up, it should eliminate any bearer’s need to stay home to mind the children. Even if Hermione doesn’t agree with me about house elves right now, they do have their uses.”

 

“What is your reasoning for bonding to a Muggleborn?” Septimus scowled.

 

Fred knew his grandfather wasn’t really prejudice; he was supportive of Muggleborn rights but no one in his family until Fred himself had actually bonded to one or even considered it.

 

He sighed, “She’s very strong magically and intelligent, her generation’s Lily Evans-Potter they say. Plus she is pregnant by Ron, six months and he’s an abusive git who injured her recently, since I loved her and we don’t allow our offspring to be born bastards it is my way to take her for myself.”

 

"In light of her pregnancy sired by a Weasley, I will allow you to bond. To avoid filing time, I will sanction a Scamander bonding. The sooner, the better Fridricus." Septimus frowned.

 

Fred beamed at him, "Really? Thanks granddad."

 

Septimus coughed in embarrassment, "About that school of yours...I would like to make an investment. A scholarship fund in my godson Gideon's name to be precise."

 

Fred straightened up, "Seriously? That's brilliant! You'll have to talk to Andromeda and solicitor Malfoy but I would like that."

 

"What were you calling it again?" Septmus frowned.

"The Remus Lupin school for young children." Fred smirked.

 

Septimus chuckled, "How interesting...my bearer was Lupin.."

 

Fred blinked, “You’re joking…”

 

Septimus shook his head, “My full name is Septimus Remus Weasley."

 

Fred swallowed, “Wow…”

 

“So I would be proud to be a supporter of your school.”

 

Fred chuckled, “Well in honour of Remus, Sirius and Harry I’m planning on having our entire operation renamed Marauders Incorporated. I figure that with three Marauders dying to protect our world it would be a decent tribute.”

 

“It probably would. So how is Arcturus?”

 

“Dad took my return predictably however a letter from beyond the grave from his ex, threw him for such a loop that well he’s almost catatonic? He hardly eats and spends most of his awake hours staring at the wall. If I didn’t force him to eat or shower he wouldn’t. Gran has ordered him moved here. I hope that you two can help him because I’m clueless.” Fred shrugged.

 

“Must have been quite a letter...” Septimus said thoughtfully.

 

“It didn’t necessarily have ‘happy’ news. I don’t know all of it. I did mention something to Gran, perhaps I shouldn’t have. I should be heading back, lots of work to do getting the shop back up and running. Hermione is anxious to have her parents back in her life and with her pregnancy the best thing I can do is try to keep her stress levels down.” Fred said rising.

 

“I’ll speak with Cedrella.” Septimus mused.

 

“Thank you grandad, will you be attending my little get-together?”

 

Septimus smirked, “We wouldn’t miss it. If Arthur is here we’ll be sure to bring him. Especially if there won’t be any Ron, Ginny or Mary.”

 

Fred took his leave and flooed back to his office above the shop kissing Hermione before heading down to help with the stocking.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

The trouble with having the likes of Draco Malfoy in the family was that he had a tendency to ‘take over’.

 

He wrote invitations and arranged with the Potter-Black-Malfoy elves to handle all the food needs as well as the large dining room at Baskerville Hall.

 

Not that Fred really minded, after all he had more than enough to handle with getting the shop ready to reopen.

 

Especially when he’d bemusedly allowed Hermione to insist on rearranging the nursery that used to George’s bedroom for the fifth time even though they had a dinner party to attend.

 

Fleur had flooed Hermione to France where they had gone shopping for maternity clothes, which Hermione needed since she was just past six months and only her roomy jumpers still fit.

 

They were both pregnant, but Fleur was very active for someone pregnant.

 

Hermione was wearing a peacock blue dress with a flowing skirt with bronze shoes that were made for pregnant women, they were charmed to support their ankles as well as cradle their sore feet.

 

Fred was wearing a white dress shirt with a blue tie and sharp black trousers.

 

He had a satchel thrown over his shoulder filled with just about any potion she could need. The vials were of course charmed to be unbreakable...

 

Fred pulled Hermione into their office floo but not before locking up the shop first. They flooed to Baskerville Hall where Harry, Blaise and Draco were waiting…

 

XooooooX

 

Septimus returned to the Hall to find his eldest son staring bleakly at the wall.

 

“Arcturus.”

 

His son blinked at him, “Yes Father?”

 

“You were invited to dinner, why did you not follow us?” Septimus scowled.

 

Arthur shrugged, “Suddenly didn’t feel like going.”

 

“Bill is coming with his wife Fleur; I saw Fred there with Hermione. She seems to be the right sort of girl for him. I know that Charlie, Percy and George promised to be there with plus ones. You are going to miss out on even more of their lives because of depression and guilt? Why?” Septimus snapped.

 

“I don’t know...just didn’t want to...”

 

Septimus began to lecture his son trying to talk some sense into him.

 

XooooooX

 

Bill had taken Fleur shopping for baby things as well as parenting books weeks ago. Due to her involvement in getting Fred’s proposed primary school with nursery off the ground, he’d watched his wife read education books with as much intent as Hermione had always put into her homework and studies since he’d known her.

 

He’d always known she was intelligent and mature despite her cool demeanour but he had come to appreciate her other talents.

 

She had taken to wearing a bubblehead charm so she could paint their daughter’s nursery herself...

 

For being about sevenish months along, Fleur had been pregnant before the battle but hadn’t known or lost the child either.

 

Both witches seemed to be excited about their pregnancies even if they hadn’t really meant to get pregnant so soon.

 

It wasn’t so awful for someone his age to be a father, especially given the age of his parents when he was concieved. Despite their age difference, Bill really did love her and hoped she knew how much. He was grateful that they hadn’t met sooner or else she might have ended up pregnant sooner. He hadn’t really minded if she would be pregnant at their bonding. After they set the date and their bonding date grew closer, he had grown lax about contraception but only because she had mentioned wanting his child.

 

Fleur was wearing an ice blue dress that showed off her pregnancy and pregnancy enhanced curves.

 

Bill playfully wolf whistled at her.

 

Fleur turned pink and muttered in French.

 

Bill kissed her deeply feeling her relax against him before they stepped into the floo together.

 

XooooooX

 

Charlie had gotten used to having Viktor around even though his roommate hadn’t moved into his bedroom until after Stefan Petrov tried to put Charlie in danger so he could rescue him. Only it had backfired and forced both Viktor and Charlie to reveal themselves as Chuvash.

 

They had only kissed and cuddled, more of the later then the former before that incident.

 

Viktor was more possessive and his uncle had smugly allowed them time off to allow Viktor to claim him as his mate.

 

From his readings back in Hogwarts and his shy questions to Viktor’s Aunt Bisera, Charlie knew that he was beginning his breeding cycle...

 

In a few weeks he would be going into heat and they’d spend day fucking.

 

Arms wrapped around his waist, “You ready Charlie?”

 

Charlie shivered. “I guess?”

 

Viktor kissed his neck, “Come I’m looking forward to meeting your grandparents and father so that I can request the honour of your joining my family as my legally bonded mate.”

 

Charlie had given himself to Viktor willingly, he was slowly coming to realise that he was falling in love with the former Durmstrang Champion.

 

Viktor was passionate and possessive as well as skilled in the bedroom, despite being slightly duck-footed with the occasional clumsy moment Viktor was very skilled with his hands. His lover was highly intelligent and Charlie was quickly getting used to sharing a bed as well as having Viktor who was very sensual and fond of physical contact constantly touching him.

 

It wasn’t a huge surprise when Viktor kissed him as soon as they entered the floo together, Viktor had connected his hearth to the floo network soon after he claimed him, and Viktor called out their destination before kissing him again…

 

XooooooX

 

Since Percy had taken up Kingley’s request to audit the Department of Magical Children as well as handle relations between the Ministry and the Forbidden Forest herd of Centaurs, on top of his duty as a professor to fix up Hogwarts he exhausted himself.

 

Somehow Hawk Dawlish knew about his relationship with Oliver so when he passed out over files three days ago, Hawk had sent an elf for his on-again/off-again lover.

 

Oliver had put him to bed and taken care of him, his doting was so unlike his mum’s and it had warmed Percy’s icy heart. He had never thought to fall in love given his pathetic example in the form of the relationship portrayed by his parents.

 

Oliver had served him breakfast in bed, cuddled him and even helped him bathe because Percy was too exhausted.

 

Percy had never been as much of a food whore as his brothers, when he got buried in paperwork Percy had the tendency to skip meals.

 

Oliver had known that from their Hogwarts days and before he caused Oliver to stop talking to him due to his treatment of Harry, Oliver would drag him out to meals to make sure he ate.

 

Oliver hadn’t taken advantage of Percy’s weakened state to push for the sexual aspect of their relationship nor had he brought up their relationship at all.

 

Oliver had cared more about helping Percy recover and his tenderness had opened Percy’s heart up more.

 

So Oliver’s insistence on attending Harry and Fred’s party was a surprise…

 

Nothing was more surprising then when Oliver leaned forward just before Percy could cast a delayed sticking charm on his feet or call out his destination to kiss him.

 

It was Oliver who called out ‘Baskerville Hall’ for them.

 

Oliver’s distracting him would ultimately lead to Percy stumbling soon after arriving…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	7. Chapter 6A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Fred in Australia with Slytherin witches. What could possibly go wrong or right?

 

Chapter 6

 

Septimus was fed up with Arcturus after wasting eight minutes browbeating him about his Mind Healer appointment, so he dragged him to the floo, tossed him and called out, “St. Mungos’.”

 

Then he followed his son, where had they gone wrong in his raising?

 

XooooooX

 

With his grandfather’s support of his bonding to Hermione, things well on their way to a grand reopening of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes Diagon Alley shop in December and his father looked after by his grandparents, Fred arranged for a portkey for them to travel to Australia before moving became too difficult for Hermione since she was past six months.

 

He had allowed the Bulstrodes who he vaguely remembered from Hogwarts to offer them a place to stay while they were in Scamander.

 

While Australia wasn’t known for its extradictions, rather it was known for its asylum practices, Fred had a letter for its Minister requesting that they ask known Death Eaters to leave rather to have their community torn apart.

 

Hermione was sleeping on her side with her arms are her growing stomach, and he thought her budding maternity was beautifying her in his eyes.

 

They’d each taken a bit of sleeping potion to adjust to the time difference between Australia and Britain...

 

Hermione woke slowly.

 

“mm...Fred?”

 

Fred chuckled, “Yes Mione?”

 

“Are we here? I smell food, did you cook?” Hermione’s sleep-jumbled thoughts amused him.

 

“Yes we’re in Australia, our hosts asked to see to our needs while we’re here. Relax, I wanted you to have nothing to worry about,” Hermione’s frown forced Fred to clarify himself, “aside from finding your parents that is. What name did you give them?”

 

“Wendell and Monica Wilkins...” Hermione said in a choked voice, “They were to sell everything and move. I am unsure if the practice or our house sold but they were to put both on the market right away...”

 

Fred helped her to sit in his lap.

 

“I’m too heavy,” Hermione protested.

 

Fred laughed, “I’ve wrestled Charlie and he weighs more than you do. It’s fine. I’m sure that we can find a place for your parents in Britain; they would be so disappointed to miss out on the birth of their first grandchild. First we’ll have to get dressed and eat before we go exploring.”

 

“I don’t even know if they are in Scamander...” Hermione protested.

 

Fred shrugged, “It’s a good base and the Bulstrodes have agreed to help us.”

 

Hermione blushed, “I remember Millicent from Hogwarts, she was quite intelligent and strong but she never liked me.”

 

“She put you in a headlock during the ill-fated duelling club.” Fred reminisced.

 

“Then Fifth Year she was a member of the Inquisitorial Squad, she’s the one who attacked me and took my wand...” Hermione frowned.

 

“I know that they feel they owe Harry a debt for keeping them out of trouble due to the Death Eater trial mania and for getting Greg out of trouble what with that ridiculous sentence that Ron got for him. I can’t imagine how it got past Kingsley...” Fred snorted.

 

There came a knock at the door.

 

“Yes?” Fred called out.

 

“Giselle said to tell you that breakfast is served.” Millie said gruffly.

 

“Be right out!” Hermione replied.

 

“Good.” Then there was silence beyond the door.

 

The engaged pair rose to dress with Fred assisting a flushed Hermione...

 

The question remained to bond before searching for Hermione’s parents or not...

 

XooooooX

 

Giselle decided to take them sight-seeing which Hermione tried and failed to dissuade her from.

 

Fred was able to beg off only to be wizard-napped by Millie Bulstrode who didn’t seem to understand the words ‘no thanks’.

 

Millie to his surprise led him into the Muggle community which was less obviously rich compared to the Wizarding community that had the fancier houses.

 

There was an immigrant office where Millie to his bemusement confounded the clerk there into giving them information regarding persons who had arrived in Scamander in August of last year.

 

To Fred’s pleasure, there was a Wendell and Monica Wilkins who had arrived on the fifth of August the previous summer.

 

A search in this year’s telephone book that was offered when they asked how to find the Wilkins, gave them a number and an address thank Merlin.

 

A bit more prodding and the Muggle clerk gave them a Muggle map as well as written directions to the address.

 

With that in hand, Fred thanked the clerk while Millie removed the memory of their being there.

 

Following the directions was quite easy and they were able to locate the house which had a large front garden.

 

From the back of the house there was laughter, Fred glanced around before casting the notice-me-not on himself and then crept to peek over the wall.

 

He recognised Hermione’s parents despite her mother’s now short red hair and her father’s greyed hair.

 

The couple were dressed not unlike Professor Sprout; with large hats, dirt-covered aprons and boots.

 

Fred didn’t remember her ever mentioning that they gardened...

 

He located a tree that was surrounded by bushes that he marked for future apparition for himself and portkey use for Hermione.

 

He was under orders from Andromeda to avoid apparition to prevent their daughter from being adversely affected.

 

Parents found thanks to Millie’s Slytherin talents, Fred let the younger witch Apparate them to where they might find her wife and his fiancée.

 

XooooooX

 

Hermione was shown the first Minister of Scamander’s house, the current Minister’s house, the bonding office and was regaled with how one was married in Scamander.

 

Apparently, one only needed to exchange vows before any citizen that was appointed to the duty and then the citizen had to sign a writ that named them as witness.

 

The citizens were known by their having a pair of golden rings embroidered somewhere on their clothing.

 

They usually congregated in a teahouse on rainy days and a park on fine ones.

 

Giselle pointed some of these select citizens so Hermione knew whom to consider, of course she and Millie would attend the wedding as well.

 

Er... bonding? Wasn’t that the proper Wizarding term?

 

There was something strangely genuine about Giselle Bulstrode ne Goyle despite never having met before. Hermione felt a closer connection to the elder witch than she had to Ginny or even Luna...

 

Maybe it was because they were closer in age...

 

Luna and Ginny were younger and each in her way was spoilt...

 

Luna because she was her parents’ only child and Ginny was the only girl in a family of six boys.

 

Giselle was so unlike any Slytherin witch that Hermione had known like Pansy Parkinson or even Millie Bulstrode.

 

She was dawn after the longest night of the year, the first flower of spring, the first snowflake of winter...

 

While Hermione couldn’t fathom a girl being attracted to another, Giselle was to witches what Fred was to most males.

 

Giselle could be a good friend, perhaps...

 

Then in the middle of Giselle’s almost poetic rhapsodising about Scamander familiar arms wrapped around her and lips brushed her neck beneath her ear.

 

Hermione’s eyes closed, “Fred?”

 

“Hermione, if I ever say that Slytherins don’t have their uses hex me...”

 

Hermione turned to look over her shoulder, “What are you talking about?”

 

Fred smirked, “Millie with her sneaky Slytherin instincts found your parents, rather ingeniously I’ll admit. Using tactics I probably wouldn’t have and it would have taken ages.”

 

Hermione wiggled out of his arms only to throw her arms around the startled Slytherin witch. “You’re amazing! The best...How can I ever thank you?”

 

“Letting me go would be a start,” Millie said gruffly.

 

Hermione did so if only to avoid the witch lashing out physically. “Why did you do it?”

 

Millie coughed, “I know that Giselle wanted more than anything for her mother Honorine to have been at our bonding. I suspected that unlike myself that you would want her at your bonding if you’d go to so much trouble to save them from jerks like our fathers as to make them forget who you are as well as their own names.”

 

Hermione swallowed, “You don’t know how much I’ve wanted my mother...”

 

“Do you want to see them?” Fred asked, “I marked the place so I could take you there by portkey.”

 

Hermione kissed him, tears dripping down her face. “You wonderful man...”

 

Fred pulled her close, creating a portkey and winked at the witch couple.

 

Hermione felt the familiar experience of a tug on her navel before her landed firmly via sticking charm cast by her thoughtful Fred.

 

It was a small house, much smaller than her childhood home filled with all of the flowers and plants her mother used to sigh about wanting.

 

Being in London meant they didn’t have a big enough yards, so they couldn’t have a garden.

 

Hermione swallowed, “Do you think they’ll forgive me?”

 

“I remember that they adored you; that they were proud of you and while they’ll be upset at first I’m sure that they’ll forgive you.”

 

Hermione nodded, pulling her wand out she walked towards the door of the house she had never lived in and used the unlocking charm on it.

 

Fred followed just behind; his hand on her lower back to assure her that she wasn’t alone.

 

Hermione walked silently through the unfamiliar, yet hauntingly familiar house.

 

It was furnished with different pieces and yet, her mother had recreated their old home.

 

There were no pictures of her, Hermione had kept those that only had her safe in her beaded purse but the pictures with them together had altered when she cast the spell to make them forget...

 

Hermione walked out onto the sunlit patio, whispering, “Please forgive me...” then she pointed her wand at her parents, casting first a spell to put them to sleep, another to cushion their fall and finally the counterspell to her memory charm.

 

Then exhausted she sagged to the concrete only to be swept up in Fred’s strong arms.

 

Fred carried her to a nearby chair and lowered her into before going to carry her parents to chairs also.

 

Then like the good man he was becoming because he was with Hermione who made him want to be at his best, he went to make tea even though it wasn’t his house.

 

After all, difficult discussions should take place over tea...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> I hope this doesn't seem too improbable...


	8. chapter 6B

It was about lunchtime when Hermione woke to find her parents stirring...

 

A glance at the tea tray and Hermione realised that Fred had used a stasis charm on the tea pot as well as an insect ward to keep away the insects from the patio.

 

Fred appeared with a tray filled with sandwiches, sliced fruit and iced lemonade just as her parents were waking up.

 

“Where are we?” her mother Jean groaned as she sat up and blinked at Hermione’s left hand, “Hermione since when were you engaged or pregnant?”

 

Hermione reached for her hand, “Mum, Dad I am so sorry...I thought that it might be too dangerous for you. I just wanted to protect you...”

 

Her father Merc frowned, “Hermione, you are avoiding the question. What did you do and where are we?”

 

Hermione swallowed, “I temporarily made you forget me and move to Australia...”

 

Her mother gasped, “How could you?”

 

“What about our house and the practice?” Merc swallowed.

 

Hermione sighed, “I don’t know, I just came to look for once everything calmed down. The war is over, that evil wizard is gone for good this time and you’re safe.”

 

Jean searched her face only glance at Fred, “So that’s not Ron but he looks like he is related.”

 

Hermione winced.

 

Fred sighed, “Ron is my younger brother, but he is an abusive useless fool and Hermione deserves better.”

 

Merc growled, “He abused my daughter?”

 

Hermione shivered, “Yes? I moved out right after, it was the day i found out I was pregnant. It was a mistake to have sex with Ron...”

 

“Were you pressured into it?” her mother asked looking into her eyes.

 

“I really don’t know, I never thought about it...” Hermione said quietly.

 

“I’ve always had crush on Hermione, I thought I lost her to my own brother but we both ended up with a second chance. I am really am lucky...” he kissed her free hand.

 

“Our Hermione must be lucky if you were willing to come all the way to Australia to help her find us...” Merc said quietly.

 

Fred coughed, “I knew that Hermione didn’t want to get married or become a mum without you there.”

 

“I’m a little disappointed that you did get pregnant so young and at least you seem to have a good young man now. Are you sure that you’re ready to get married?” Jean frowned.

 

Hermione blushed, “I’m pretty sure I made the right choice this time. Fred’s taking good care of me, he won’t let me cook or clean. He even rearranged the nursery five times without complaining...”

 

Merc chuckled, “Only five times?”

 

Jean mock glared at him.

 

“We can get married tomorrow if you want...” Fred coughed, “Hermione and I will definitely help you pack. I’m sure that Millie and Giselle will find someone to deal with this house for you.”

 

Merc nodded, “I’ll get tickets to fly back to Britain for the day after.”

 

Jean frowned, “Where are you staying?”

 

Hermione blushed, “With friends...but we’ll be back tomorrow I promise.”

 

“No more casting magic on us Hermione, I mean it.” Merc said sternly.

 

Hermione nodded, “I promise.”

 

“We’ll want to see your nursery to see what we can buy for you.” Jean said as she poured them tea and filled plates with the food that Fred had made.

 

Hermione felt a little better now that she had reunited with her parents, she owed Millie a lot for helping her...

 

XooooooX

 

It was a lot quieter without Fred around...

 

George missed Hermione as well but he was still adjusting to his twin being alive and back.

 

Seamus was very accepting of his need to reconnect with his twin and Dennis had gotten over his shock, George felt guilty about being so happy to learn Fred was alive when Dennis’ brother was dead.

 

They hadn’t told Dennis that they were half siblings yet but he seemed to be accepting that they were cousins...

 

XooooooX

 

Bill was glad to have Septimus taking over as the Head of the family because he really didn’t want to be responsible for everyone.

 

He still worried about his dad but he knew that his grandparents were looking after him.

 

The goblins had taken his being hired as the liaison so much better than he had expected.

 

Bill had never really considered politics but he had a decent relationship with the goblins and he had helped repair some of the damage that the Voldemort-controlled Ministry had caused.

 

He might never get wands for goblins but he had returned control of Gringotts to the goblins and they were hammering out a fairer contract for the Third Charter.

 

Fleur was enjoying building her own school and working on the curriculum, Bill was proud of her...

 

A job that would let her spend more time with their daughter Victoire was worth it...

 

Bill was grateful that he had reliable hours and his pay from the ministry would help a lot.

 

He was also looking into ways to grow Fred’s business empire; it was a good thing that his brother had Hermione to handle details. Fred was better with people and he was a great salesman while George preferred to work on inventing...

 

With their creation team having a future Potions Master, Transfigurations Master and Harry probably taking up a Defence Mastery in the future, Bill was certain that the joke shop would continue to succeed...

 

XooooooX

 

Percy had found a handful of more misplaced orphans, he’d passed the names on to Hawk Dawlish who had made sure that the kids were retrieved.

 

It was disturbing to see that all of the kids had ended up at the same orphanage, if Luna’s cousin Asteria hadn’t been in such bad shape, Percy was certain that Harry would have searched for more children.

 

The summary of Asteria’s mental and physical health had been added to her file, it made Percy sick...

 

What was even more disturbing was the babies and those under ten had been returned to their families but every one of the children Hogwarts age had been dumped in that orphanage.

 

It was a horrible place, Percy had heard that it was where Voldemort grew up and it made him wonder if that was why the wizard had gone bad...

 

Then again what he’d heard about Harry’s home life with those Muggles made him cringe; Percy hated himself for writing all of those horrible things to Ron.

 

Was that part of the reason that Ron was being so awful to Harry? Had Ron always been such a terrible person and Percy hadn’t noticed?

 

Percy had never been the role model that Bill had been and he disliked that about himself, why did Oliver like him anyway? Aside from academics, Percy knew he had few good qualities.

 

Oliver had taken to looking after him and insisting on sharing at least one healthy meal together a day, they talked about other things that had nothing to do with their relationship...

 

Percy missed Oliver, they talked and spent time together but he did miss their lovemaking but it was his fault that they no longer had a sex life.

 

He didn’t want to get back together only to hurt Oliver like he had before, he just didn’t see what Oliver saw in him...

 

Percy might be academically sure of himself but he had self-worth issues, he put up a good front with people who didn’t know him very well but he despised himself even more since his brothers’ intervention.

 

He wanted to be a better person, Oliver had been right about Harry and it hurt that he’d been such a jerk to the kid. Okay so Harry was an adult and had done a lot for his family, Harry deserved to be treated better by him and Percy promised he would do that...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll


	9. Chapter 7A

 

Chapter 7

 

The day after finding her parents, while Hermione and surprisingly Millie were helping Hermione’s mother pack up their rented house, her father was making arrangements to return to Britain and Fred was off handling ‘personal business’.

 

Hermione was surprised when Fred showed up with a box of Muggle pizza and a stack of boxes along with Giselle …

 

Jean hurried to fetch plates and lemonade to go with the pizza.

 

Merc arrived just as Jean returned so they could eat together.

 

It wasn’t until after they finished that Giselle excitedly urged Hermione and her mother into the house where she showed off her ‘gifts’.

 

The first box held a white maternity dress in a Grecian style trimmed with gold braid and had an empire type waist that was above where Hermione’s baby bump was. There was a light shawl in gold in the box along with a pair of sandals…

 

In the second lay a more Muggle style dress, something that Jean recognised as a V-neck ruched knee-length dress in what could only be described as champagne that had a beaded design on her waist. It came with a matching short jacket and ivory crossed strapped heels.

 

Australia’s summer weather was so different from what she was used to…

 

Hermione burst into tears hugging Giselle, the former Slytherin prefect was such a kind person. The sort of girl that Hermione would have liked for a sister…

 

The older witch chuckled, “I didn’t get to have the sort of bonding I wanted so I decided to help you have a lovely one to remember. Millie already did a lot to ensure that by helping Fred find your parents…”

 

It would be different being bonded without Harry or Fred’s family but Hermione would persevere.

 

XoooooX

 

Giselle had made arrangements for one of the special bonders to arrive at the house Hermione’s parents were renting.

 

She was going to be married in the garden that her parents had nurtured together…

 

Her mother Jean had helped her get ready as had Giselle…

 

While Fred was being looked after by her father and Millie…

 

At eleven o’clock in Scamander, her father escorted Hermione into the garden.

 

Fred had already taken her mother in and Millie had escorted Giselle before taking positions that weren’t unlike those held by a Muggle Maid of Honour and a Best Man.

 

Their bonder was Roxanne Marks and they had met her briefly before Hermione and Fred were dragged off to dress but separately because of her mother’s insistence on Fred not seeing Hermione before her father escorted her out.

 

Hermione was wearing her mother’s pearl necklace for her ‘something old’, her dress was new, a tiara of blue flowers crowned her head and Giselle lent her a golden bracelet for her ‘something borrowed. She couldn’t wear a six pence in her shoe due to her wearing sandals but that was alright…

 

Roxanne welcomed them to the ceremony; “We are gathered here today to witness the formal joining of Fridericus and Hermione in the legal state of bonding. You are to be married according to the orders, customs, and the authority granted to me by the Ministry of Australia.

 

“Bonding, as understood by us, is a state enriched by a long and honourable tradition of devotion. According to the law each participant is equal and supports the common rights of one another to the bonding.

 

“Bonding is not just a ceremony here today. It is a commitment for life. Therefore, it is not to be entered into thoughtlessly, or irresponsibly.

 

“There must be a desire for lifelong companionship. Couples will support and comfort each other, thought the changing experiences of life. May you laugh together in joy, grieve together in sorrow, and grow together in love.

 

“Being bound to one another means caring as much about the welfare and happiness of your bonded as about your own well-being. Being bonded also means working together to create and sustain a home in which the marriage may flourish. With this understanding Fridericus and Hermione wish to be joined in marriage.

 

“Therefore, if any person can show just and sufficient reason why these two persons may not be bonded legally and magically, let them now declare reasons, or else from this time forward, keep their peace.” Roxanne paused to give them time to speak or not.

 

No one did, thank Merlin…

 

Roxanne continued, “I now call upon you both in the presence of these witnesses, to repeat after me: Let the witch say: I do solemnly declare that I do not know of any lawful impediment why I, Hermione Jean Granger may not be bound legally and magically to Fridericus Lancelot Weasley.”

 

Hermione swallowed and spoke the declaration truthfully.

 

Then Roxanne turned to Fred, “Let the wizard say: I do solemnly declare that I do not know of any lawful impediment why I, Fridericus Lancelot Weasley may not be bound legally and magically to Hermione Jean Granger.”

 

Fred smugly echoed Roxanne.

 

Then Roxanne nodded, “As no impediment was declared or admitted, I require you to give answers to these questions: Do you Fridericus promise to give to this woman the love of your person, the comfort of your companionship, and the patience of your understanding? Will you share with her equally the necessities of life as they may be earned or enjoyed by yourself; and to respect the dignity of her own personal rights?”

  
”I do.” Fred smirked.

 

Roxanne addressed Hermione, “Do you Hermione promise to give to this man the love of your person, the comfort of your companionship, and the patience of your understanding? Will you share with him equally the necessities of life as they may be earned or enjoyed by yourself; and to respect the dignity of his own personal rights?”

 

Hermione beamed up at Fred, “I do.”

 

“Now would the bonded-to-be please face one another, join hands, and let the wizard repeat after me,”

 

Fred sincerely did repeat her words, “I call upon the witnesses present to observe my vow that I Fridericus do take you, Hermione to be my bonded, to love and cherish, in sorrow and joy, in laughter and pain from this hour forward.”

 

Then it was Hermione’s turn…

 

“I call upon the witnesses present to observe my vow that I, Hermione do take you, Fridericus to be my bonded, to love and cherish, in sorrow and joy, in laughter and pain from this hour forward.”  


It was then time for the ring exchange…

 

Roxanne continued, “Having declared these marriage vows, the wizard shall place the ring on the third finger of the bride's left hand, repeating after me: Hermione I give you this ring that you may wear it as an eternal reminder of our vows and my commitment to you.”

 

Fred slipped the platinum band onto her left finger and repeated the words.

 

Their bonder continued, “Let the bride say after me: I accept this ring as an eternal reminder of our vows and your commitment to me.”

 

Hermione shyly repeated the bonder’s words before a teary Giselle slipped Fred’s bonding ring into her right hand. Hermione blushed as she continued.

 

“Fred, I give you this ring that you may wear it as an eternal reminder of our vows and my commitment to you. “

 

Fred smirked as the ring slip on his left ring finger, “I accept this ring as an eternal reminder of our vows and your commitment to me.”

 

“Fridericus and Hermione you have consented in marriage, and have declared your solemn intention in this company, before these witnesses and in my presence. You have exchanged these rings as the pledge of your love to each other; you have joined your hands to accept one another. Now upon the authority vested in me by the Ministry of Australia, I pronounce you bonded in this life. Fridericus, you may kiss your bonded.

 

Fred threw his arms around Hermione lifting her up gingerly and led her into a passionate kiss that was almost inappropriate with her parents there…

 

Their bonder coughed and waited until Fred set Hermione back down and released her.

 

“As you begin your marriage, let your home be a haven of peace in the midst of a busy and changing world; let your relationship be one of complete truth, love and understanding because a bond will yield what you give to it. May you enjoy a long life, fulfil your hopes, feel content as you live day by day, and keep your promises to one another.”

 

After the ceremony, Giselle waved her wand and a fancy lunch appeared on the veranda.

 

Hermione burst in tears.

 

Giselle had never really been anyone she knew all that well aside from Prefect meetings and other than that ridiculous attempt at a duel during Hermione’s Second year where she ended up in a headlock, Hermione never really spent much time with Millie either.

 

She owed them both so much…

 

After the surprise lunch, Hermione’s father pulled out keys to a hotel for them to have a one-night honeymoon before returning to Britain…

 

Hermione kissed her father enthusiastically and Fred shook his hand.

 

Then they slipped away to head to the hotel…

 

It wasn’t her dream wedding from her childhood but it was wonderful just the same…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	10. Chapter 7B

 

When normal Mind Healing didn’t seem to be helping her son enough, Arcturus was placed in a private in-patient program at St. Mungos’.

 

Which left Cedrella more time to focus on her grandchildren…

 

Perhaps, it was the knowledge that she was missing Fred’s bonding that was pushing her to check the Weasley family tapestry…

 

Bill and Fred’s expected daughters weren’t a surprise…

 

Nor was Colin’s son Shamus…

 

Yet despite the loss of her middle son Bilius and Cador’s Roslyn, Arthur’s children all nine of them seemed to doing their part to continue their family…

 

A bond was reportedly growing betwixt Dennis and Aria Greengrass, Colin already had a son, the rest were either expecting or in strong relationships…

 

Things were changing and drawing them back together with the exception of that arrogant Mary Prewett and her two horrible children Ronald and Ginevra….

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

It was tradition to shop with her mum but being pregnant, Hermione had chosen to shop with Harry and Fleur in Paris to avoid the crowds in Diagon Alley as well as muggles who might recognise her.

 

Her mother while upset at the broken tradition had reluctantly agreed that it was for the best. After all Hermione was rather active for being about seven months pregnant and even if a glamour spell was cast by someone else it still exhausted her.

 

Harry insisted on buying a stuffed black wolfhound for Padfoot and a stag for Prongs absently mentioning that he already had a wolf for Moony. Hermione remembered overhearing Sirius and Remus talking about having bought a similar gift for Harry but those stuffed animals were believed destroyed when Voldemort attacked the Potters.

 

Hermione didn’t begrudge Luna and Blaise being chosen as godparents for Teddy’s wiccaning, she was sure that Harry was going to name her as his firstborn’s godmother.

 

She had already picked Harry for Rose and she knew that Fred had picked George of course…

 

Harry had filed a triad bonding with Gringotts at the same time that he’d turned in his will naming Blaise and Luna joint guardians to Teddy if anything happened to himself or Draco.

 

Harry hadn’t wanted a fancy bonding mostly because it would have turned into a media circus given his choice in bondmates.

 

France hadn’t been as embroiled in the British wizarding war despite Fleur being a member of the Order of the Phoenix so Harry wasn’t as well-known there.

 

Harry was wearing a green muffler and a driving cap pulled low on his forehead to hide his tell-tale scar to seem less noticeable which gave Harry some of that anonymity that he was always craving.

 

Hermione had on a Gryffindor muffler and Fleur a blue one but they all were wearing fur-lined cloaks to keep warm.

 

Hermione of course had her beaded bag with the undetectable extending charm to store presents in while Fleur had a handbag that was likely very similar given that packages disappeared into its depth as well.

 

Harry led them into a jewellery store where Fleur helped him pick out gifts for his bondmates, Hermione had her own cash from her father that Bill had exchanged for her and Fleur likely had her own supply of wizarding money given the number of gifts she had purchased.

 

They stopped to eat at Savoir Faire lunch and to rest their aching feet because both Fleur and Hermione were pregnant after all.

 

It was Fleur’s name that they used to secure a private room rather than Harry’s which was far better for their friend who had taken a step back publically despite his interview with Skeeter last month.

 

Once they were satisfied with their purchases they flooed away; Harry to Baskerville Hall, Hermione to the shop and Fleur to Shell Cottage.

 

Much to Fred’s bemusement and fake pouting he was warded out of their bedroom while Hermione wrapped and hid her purchases.

 

She wasn’t a fool, so she would have to hide them well…

 

After all being married to someone as sneaky as Fred Weasley required one to think ahead….

 

XoooooX

 

The evening after Hermione’s shopping trip the entire Weasley family minus their parents, Ginny and Ron were over at Wellsley Ridge where their grandparents lived.

 

Their dad was staying at St. Mungos’ until he was recovered mentally and emotionally from the blows that he had taken in the last year.

 

Mum wasn’t invited because she was in a temper, Ginny was always whinging about Harry being bonded to stinking Slytherins and well no one wanted to see Ron because most of them wanted to punch him in the face for how he’d treated Hermione.

 

“It seems that your father won’t be released for Solstice.” Septimus said stiffly.

 

“I see…” Bill sighed.

 

“We’ve decided to call you here to discuss your solstice plans.” Cedrella sniffed.

 

Bill coughed, “I am sorry, we already accepted invitations to spend solstice with Fleur’s family in France.”

 

Charlie hung his head, “Viktor’s uncle is having a house party and invited the entire clan to his home…”

 

“You know that father invited you both to join us,” Oliver said politely, “I was hoping that you would agree to come with Percy…”

 

“Hermione and I promised Harry that we’d spend Solstice at Baskerville and we’re spending Christmas with ‘Mione’s parents.” Fred said looking up from his massaging Hermione’s ankles and feet.

 

“What about you George?” Cedrella asked.

 

George swallowed, “I was hoping I could spend it with Seamus’ family and Dennis…”

 

“I see…” Septimus frowned, “I had hoped…never mind.”

 

“Tea anyone?” Cedrella offered to break the tension.

 

It was sad, they had all managed to survive the War and yet they wouldn’t be celebrating Solstice together…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

December 19, 1998

 

Two days before Solstice, Hermione woke up with terrible cramps and demanded that Fred call Andromeda.

 

The witch arrived promptly having taken a room nearby after Hermione arrived a few days ago.

 

Fred was asked to stay out while Andromeda examined her, but Hermione asked quietly if he could stay.

 

Andromeda muttered, “Fine but he can’t speak or upset you.”

 

Fred nodded but his normal jovial demeanour was pensive.

 

Hermione clutched at his hand, he was her true love and had been there for her all this time. From taking care of her after Ron hurt her, to rebuilding her confidence and finding her parents, Fred had proven himself to be a reliable man.

 

His hard work to reopen the shop proved that he could take care of their financial needs as well as her own physical and emotional needs.

 

The one good thing about this being Ron’s baby was that she could curse him and not worry about hurting feelings…

 

But after the birth Rosie would be Fred’s daughter, Fred had been more dad to her daughter during her pregnancy then Ron had.

 

Andromeda emerged from beneath Hermione’s nightgown, “Yes you are in labour but it will be some time yet as you are barely dilated.”

 

Fred was eager to have Rose in their arms, because the sooner she was, the sooner he could make her his by blood.

 

Ron didn’t deserve Hermione or Rosie…

 

XoooooX

 

Eventually, Andromeda declared that Hermione was in true labour.

 

Fred let her squeeze his hand, cursing Ron and begging him not to leave her.

 

It hurt to hear Ron’s name when Hermione was his bonded but he doubted she would remember it.

 

It had been hours of her discomfort, which he disliked but he was eager to be a father…

 

It was terrifying when Andromeda shoved a series of potions down Hermione’s throat abruptly and then did an emergency c-section in their bed.

 

Andromeda didn’t say anything, she was more careful, using an actual knife of sorts rather than a cutting jinx.

 

Fred couldn’t see anything from his place beside Hermione.

 

When Andromeda cursed, he worried.

 

“Salazar’s Cauldron…Gryffindors…and their insane luck…”

 

Andromeda yelled for an elf, handing off Rosie abruptly and then returned to doing something Fred couldn’t see.

 

He waited until she sagged in a chair that appeared immediately to speak.

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

“Duplications are rare but a full duplication is even more so. You Weasleys and your potent sperm. I was worried when I realised that her labour was causing foetal distress. She’s a few months gone with twins. Rose must have been blocking my scans; otherwise their hearts beat in sync. Now she can’t lift anything, if she wants to hold Rosalind then you will have to carry the weight and no walking for her either. I’ll need to see how she’s recovering in a week but until then no matter how much she complains I mean it Fred.”

 

Fred swallowed, still pregnant? Total duplication…

 

Merlin’s holey pants, Mione was pregnant with his twins? That was unexpected…

 

“You both should rest while you can. I’ll put Rosie to bed in the bassinet. We already used magic to clean Hermione and switch the bedding…”

 

He was a dad…

 

Making sure his bonded followed Andromeda’s instructions would be difficult but he could be just as stubborn as Hermione…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	13. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose's partial blood adoption as well as Rose and Vicki's wiccaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's really late but here you go. I've had this handwritten for a month but finally had time to type it. I hope it's well received. 
> 
> Slight blood spilling but I promise it's in a good cause! We want Rose to be Fred's little girl right?

Chapter 10

 

Rose’s blood adoption

 

December 31, 1998

 

 

With Fred’s Rose and Bill’s Vicki born within days of one another, it really wasn’t much of a surprise that Septimus chose to hold their Wiccaning together on January 1st.

 

Rosie’s partial blood adoption was to be held first, Ron was not invited of course, hence it was to be held the night before, right now in fact.

 

The Weasleys in good standing with Septimus and Cedrella; essentially everyone but Ron, Molly and Ginny were invited to supper at Wellsley Ridge, the main Weasley property.

 

After a communal meal, Septimus and Cedrella led them into the solarium.

 

Bill and Fleur along with their Vicki as well as Fred and Hermione with their Rose were close behind.

 

Since Charlie and Viktor had been asked by Bill and Fleur to serve as Vicki’s godparents, aside from Charlie being Bill’s closest sibling in age and Viktor being Fleur’s fellow Triwizard Champion, their attendance wasn’t a surprise.

 

Nor was Harry with his bondmates or George and Seamus, since Harry and George had been asked by Hermione and Fred to be Rose’s godparents.

 

Septimus welcomed them, “It is my pleasure and pride to claim a daughter for the House of Weasley. Hermione Fern Granger, Bonded of Fridericus Lancelot Weasley and bearer of Rosalind Hermia Granger-Weasley, do you with an open heart and clear mind chose Fridericus to be magically Rosalind’s sire by blood?”

 

Hermione nodded, “I, Hermione Fern Granger, Bonded of Fridericus Lancelot Weasley and bearer of Rosalind Hermia Granger-Weasley, do agree and request that Fred be magically Rose’s sire by blood.”

 

“Do you, Fridericus Lancelot Weasley and Bonded of Hermione Fern Granger, wish to be magically made the sire of Rosalind Hermia Granger-Weasley? Do you swear on your magic to raise Rosalind as your true daughter and to treat her equally as you would any naturally conceived children?” Cedrella asked sternly.

 

“I, Fridericus Lancelot Weasley and Bonded of Hermione Fern Granger, swear on my magic that I wish to be magically made the sire of Rosalind Hermia. I do so swear on my magic that Rosalind will always be my daughter, my recognized firstborn and will be treated equally to her brothers and any future siblings.” Fred said solemnly.

 

“As Head of the House of Weasley; I, Septimus Remus Weasleys grant my magical consent for the partial Blood Adoption of Rosalind Hermia Granger-Weasley. It is the wish of both her recognized parents that Fridericus Lancelot replace Ronald Bilius now and forevermore as Rosalind’s sire.”

 

Cedrella handed Septimus an athame.

 

Septimus took Hermione’s right hand, slicing her palm and she squeezed her blood into a waiting chalice in Cedrella’s hand.

 

Septimus and Fred repeated the actions, before the eldest Weasley used a weak blood-letting spell to add Rose’s blood to the chalice.

 

Septimus used the athame to stir the blood before setting it aside and taking out his wand. “Mother Magic hear our plea; a mother’s solemn wish be. Blood change is our desire, change this witch’s sire. Bless this babe and mother, so mote it be.” Septimus dipped his finger into the mingled blood within the chalice and then drew the rune for change on Rose’s forehead.

 

The baby witch glowed, her hair did retain its bushiness but it had darkened to more of an auburn and her eyes had shifted to a deeper crystal blue. Once the magic settled, leaving and taking its close with it; Rose began to wail.

 

Hermione offered her the best of comforts while humming softly.

 

Septimus thanked Mother Magic and the congratulations began.

 

Bill put Fred in a headlock and teased him about having a daughter only a few days older than his own. After all, Rose had been his in all ways but conception.

 

Given that Hermione was bonded to a Weasley, but like Fleur had kept her name, this adoption had merely ensured that registering her with both Gringotts and the Ministry as having Fred as her sire was the truth. Fred was after all the best choice; he had ambition, a heart bit enough to love Hermione and any child she had as well as been there with her taking care of since the day she found out.

 

Fleur and Hermione went to put Vicki and Rose to bed before joining the other adults for a ‘celebratory’ dessert.

 

Hermione felt more than a little guilty for not having been more welcoming to the former Beauxbatons’ Champion following Fleur’s engagement to Bill.

 

After all, Fleur had stood by Bill after he was attacked by Greyback, proving her affection for the former Head Boy was more than skin deep as the Weasley women suspected. She also allowed Mrs. Weasley to take over her wedding…

 

A choice Hermione could never have duplicated even to prove her worth to Fred’s mother…

 

Hermione silently vowed to befriend the French witch.

 

With Charlie bonding to Viktor later this month, George being courted by Seamus and Percy hopefully to bond to Oliver once the pretentious former Head Boy came to his senses as to what he wanted; the two of them were the only female bonded of a Weasley in this generation at least. After all, Fleur spoke a beautiful language that Hermione appreciated and their daughters were likely to be friends given the closeness of their birthdays.

 

Also, Harry was closer to Luna than Hermione herself and Ginny was very much estranged, Fleur was less dreamy than Luna and less selfish than Ginny. While a token female friend was a bit disingenuous to the former Triwizard Champion, Hermione could use the female companionship. While Giselle Bulstrode was a nice person and Millie, her bonded was surprisingly hiding a heart of gold under her brusqueness, they didn’t have the connection of being sister-in-law like Hermione did with Fleur.

 

Fleur smiled at her before entering the neighbouring apartment in the nursery wing.

 

Yes, Hermione did really want to be Fleur’s friend…

 

XoooooX

 

Rose and Vicki’s Wiccanning

 

January 1, 1999

 

 

Molly, Arthur’s estranged wife had refused the invitation to attend the wiccaning of her first grandchildren; Fred’s Rose and Bill’s Vicki, citing Ginny’s pregnancy.

 

Ginny was of course to miserable to attend being very pregnant.

 

Ron had deferred using his Auror duties as an excuse to miss Vicki’s wiccaning but in regards to Rose’s, had insulted both Fred and Hermione.

 

Inviting Molly, Ron and Ginny had been merely courtesy on Cedrella’s part seeing as how none of the Weasley family wanted them present.

 

At noon on January 1st, Septimus and Cedrella called welcomed the elements as well as the Weasleys’ ancestors.

 

“Hermione, bonded of Fridericus and bearer of his firstborn what name have you chosen?” Septimus asked smugly

 

“Rosalind Hermia Granger-Weasley, to be called Rose.” Hermione beamed up at Fred.

 

“Fridericus, as this witch’s sire are you in agreement with this name?” Fred returned the look with a soft one of his own, Rose curled up against his chest in his left arm leaving his right hand free to entwine with Hermione’s left.

 

“I am.”

 

“Whom have you chosen as godparents and protectors of Rosalind?”

 

“Hermione’s best friend and brother of the heart; Herodotus James Potter and Georgius Cabal Weasley, my twin.”

 

“Herodotus Potter and Georgius Weasley, do you promise to do all in your power to guide and protect Rosalind?”

 

“I, Lord Herodotus James Potter-Black do solemn swear on my blood and my magic to serve as godparent and protect Rosalind. I do freely gift my magic to protect Rosalind.”

 

“I, Georgius Cabal Weasley do solemn swear on my blood and my magic to serve as godparent and protect Rosalind. I do freely gift my magic to protect Rosalind.”

 

“Fridericus and Hermione, you have heard their oaths, do you accept them?”

 

“We do.” Fred and Hermione said still holding hands.

 

Harry’s golden magic joined with George’s yellow-green; Fred’s deep red and Hermione’s orange-yellow weaving together before wrapping around Rose and sinking into her skin but not before they had a glimpse of the colour of Rose’s natural magic, which seemed to be a mixture of Fred and Hermione. Rose appeared to be orange-red…

 

Harry hugged Hermione and grinned at Fred before the four of them stepped out of the way.

 

Charlie’s pregnancy was a surprise but not quite as much as having two of the four Triwizard Champions joining blood and magic with the Weasley family. If Harry had been fated for a Weasley rather than his Slytherins, then they might have had all three but Hermione would not have wanted him with Ginny to ‘round out the collection’. There was something ‘right’ about how Bill and Fleur as well as Viktor and Charlie fit.

 

The age gap between Bill and Fleur was nearly five years, while Charlie and Viktor had nearly three years between them.

 

Charlie had become softer and less imposing in comparison to his demeanour upon first impression the summer of the World Cup. How much of himself had he kept hidden because his fear of being unaccepted?

 

“Fleur, bonded of William Arcturus and bearer of his firstborn, what name have you chosen?”

 

“Victoire Argante Delacour.” Fleur said softly in that throaty French accent of hers.

 

Like Fred, Bill had Vicki in one arm but his other arm was around Fleur’s waist.

 

“William, are you in agreement with this name?” Cedrella asked sharply.

 

Bill nodded, “I am.”-

 

“Whom have you chosen as godparents and protectors of Victoire?”

 

“My brother Charlus Evrain and Viktor Brankovitch Krum.” Bill said solemnly.

 

“Do you Charlus and Viktor swear on both your blood and magic serve as godparents and protectors of Victoire? Do you offer freely of your magic to protect her?” Septimus asked sternly.

 

Both Charlie and Viktor swore as well; they watched as Viktor and Bill’s deep red magic entwined with Fleur’s bright yellow and Charlie’s deep green, almost reminiscent of Harry’s eyes. Once their magic was together, it joined with Vicki’s own pink-tinted magic sinking into her skin and forming a barrier to protect her from most magical harm.

 

The elements and the ancestors were thanked, blessed and then dismissed with due reverence.

 

After which, Cedrella invited them to a celebratory lunch.

 

The two little witches had been properly named and wiccaned, thus they were numbered among the Weasleys even if they were to be registered as Rosalind Hermia Weasley and Victoire Argante Delacour, they were still sired by Weasley heirs after all.

 

Charlie’s unborn child would be numbered among the Krums of course but they would still interact with Rose and Vicki as cousins…

 

George’s children would be O’Shanesseys like Colm while Percy’s would be Woods, that is if those two courtships resulted in hoped for bondings that is…

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> A/N: I know it's a repost of a Be Careful chapter but It's a good starting point.


End file.
